onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blackbeard Pirates
Blackbeard Pirates Why does this encyclopedia use 黒ひげ海賊団 to say Blackbeard Pirates because I hope you understand that this doesn't mean Blackbeard Pirates it means Blackbeard Pirate Team, romanization Kurohige Kaizoku-dan, when the way to say BLACKBEARD PIRATES is 黒ひげ海賊 which directly romanizes to kuro hi ge kaizoku.--Artist of Flash 13:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I am aware that in the One Piece series they always say Kaizoku-dan in the Kaizoku portion of a pirate teams name but this is a messed up translation also your 黒ひげ海賊団 directly translates to Blackbeard Pirate team which would romanize as kuro hi ge chīmu. So all I wanted to ask is does Oda use the term 黒ひげ海賊団 to describe the crew. --Artist of Flash 13:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Oh wells... I'm about to sign off for X-mas so I might as well reply to this before I go. Why else do we also use "whitebeard" when the translation doesn't directly mean "Whitebeard"? We have to use some form of standardized English, and even on forums you'll see this translation for the English side. I can't say much more then this. I don't know the Japanese text enough to say the opposite direction on the Japanese side. It seems to be whoever edits the text finds the one most appropriate to use and the rest of us can't take their word against it since we know no better. I hope that much clears things up. If you think it is wrong, check up on it and reread the raws to see what was written. If you're right then it can be altered. I have no raws on my new computer and my old one is down to check this out myself. :Heck, my computer hasn't even got the Japanese text on it installed so I see is boxes right now until I find the DVD for windows... I can still post the phrase on google to see results, because the text may not show but the letters still register. One-Winged Hawk 14:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I think it's more or less the same thing. Kaizoku-dan from what I gather means Pirate team indeed. However in terms of common English structure that doesn't exactly sound right. The closest equivalent would be Pirate crew. Going by that, it would be the Blackbeard Pirate crew. When put in perspective, saying Blackbeard Pirates would more or less be the same.Mugiwara Franky 16:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ah I get it now, I suspected something like I just felt like it wouldn't be accurate... but thanks a lot you guys, now I know this page is being fully accurate on it's translations and plus they use the term Kaizoku-dan a lot in the anime and manga when I watch so I guess it's correct like Franky remarked it could easily translate to: blackbeard Pirate Crew... So thank you very much! I'm just giving it my all to be a worthy member of this community.--Artist of Flash 09:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Munchausen References hola^^ i'm italian, and (i fear) also utterly unable to write decently in english. by the way, seems to me that you have mentioned only in the "Van Auger's' page" something about the 'Baron Munchausen' s' origin of style and abilities of some members of the crew, and onestly i can't undestand why. believe that an image can be more immediate than my ungrammatical speech: http://www.smart.co.uk/dreams/gang.jpg thinkin 'of the obvious reference of Van Auger, would not be appropriate to mention Munchausen as an overall source of inspiration for part of the crew? Burgess is clearly (least partially) a reference to Albrecht, and even in the speed shown by Lafitte is not absurd to see a link with Berthold ..AthanasiusPernath 00:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Seems pretty convincent to me, Adolphus and Van Auger look the same person, Albretch is strong as Burguess, Gustavus the little man with the breath problem, '''not sure, but seems like he has a disease like Doc Q, also the speed of Berthold and Lafitte, this should be posted GMTails 01:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree that there is a theme with the crew and the Munchausen characters however, the only problem I see with it is Lafitte and Berthold. Lafitte, as of now, has not been shown being held back by anything, whether it's a ball and chain or some kind of body weight. I agree with you guys, but there are one or two tiny differences like that which could make the resemblance to the crew over all a bit questionable.DancePowderer 01:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I agree with that, but, Oda doesn't have to "copy" the WHOLE group, I mean, maybe Munchausen is only One in many influences for developing the Kurohige Pirates GMTails 16:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : Laffite is hindered in one sense - he was both fast and stealthy wearing tap shoes. It's not as literal as weight, but it is very, very hard to move fast in tap shoes without sounding like a hundred typewriters. Reflected void (talk) 17:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) : Romanized names As some people noticed, Oda finally released the correct romanization for their names. Now what? Should we already move the pages from each member to their new names?GMTails 01:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty much. Several of them have to be Changed. ::Shiryu -> Shiliew :: Van Auger -> Van Augur (also, the bit about "Auge = Eye in German" needs to be removed from his Trivia Section) :: Lafitte -> Laffitte :: Abalo Pizarro -> Avalo Pizarro :: Basco Shot -> Vasco Shot :Everyone else is fine. That's the nature of this whole system. We all thought Oars was "Oz" "Odz" "Odr" etc until Oda revealed the spelling. Same with the Blackbeard Pirates. :The only question is; should we do it now or wait for the chapter to be fully released (Which will be happening very shortly)DemonRin 03:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that's actualy why I've come to the talk section, since this page was blocked early because of spoilers, I though I should wait or ask. GMTails 04:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) You are so damn hasty on this wiki. What was the problem to do this changes one day later ? Kdom 05:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Really have to agree that the changes should be made after the chapter is officially out. Changing them before the chapter's out is like changing Oz to Oars before Jr. was properly revealed.Mugiwara Franky 06:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I think EVERYONE is in agreement on this one, who said anything other than that? Everyone but me immediately wanted to wait until the chapter hit, and as for me, I didn't say we should change it, I '''Asked whether we should change it now or not. ::Everyone's in agreement, we wait. But when the chapter hits, All of the above names need to be changed.DemonRin 07:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, they should be changed but only after the chapter is out so that there is a proper source.Mugiwara Franky 09:25, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well not EVERYONE since they where changed before Mugiwara Franky moved them back. Kdom 10:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Does anyone know why the VIZ version of chapter 595 had Oda´s romanizations changed? Was it due to an issue similar to the Zoro/Zolo deal? I´m beyond curious 03:11, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Anime Pics Where did the anime pics for the Impel Down recruits come from? Was it from the preview after 484?DancePowderer 04:11, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :No, Episode 484 introduced the prisoners individually and earlier than the manga, instead of waiting for the next episode. Yatanogarasu 04:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even realize the episode was out, woops.DancePowderer 04:31, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Impel Down Foreshadowing? In Chapter 538 Ivankov is describing Level 6 prisoners to Mr. 2. Aside from Pizarro, all the prisoners mentioned by Iva are the ones that joined Blackbeard, including Shiliew. Would this be considered worth noting in this page's trivia or different pages if any? 07:08, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Sure, make it trivia on this page. 22:19, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Ten Titanic Captains I am a bit confused with the whole Ten Titanic Captains thing. Outside of Teach, there are a total of ten crew members, but, however, one of those ten is a horse. How exactly can a horse lead? I find that a bit strange, unless Kuzan is confirmed to be the actual tenth captain. Zehahahaha! I am Yaridovich! (talk) 20:18, September 10, 2015 (UTC) It's not like he didn't recruit anyone during those 2 years... 20:18, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, we haven't actually seen his crew since the timeskip, we can't say for certain that the captains are the same crew he had before. Also, I completely claim wiki credit for this name. If only I could remember who I discussed it with... 20:20, September 10, 2015 (UTC) If Burgess is any indication, I believe there is a high chance we already know at least 9 out of the 10 Captains. Because Stronger is more like mode of transportation for one of the "Captains" than an actual crewmember, this means there might be one still unknown Titanic Captain. KingCannon (talk) 20:57, September 10, 2015 (UTC) We can make assumptions all we want, but we don't KNOW yet. We've only seen one captain so far. And apparently it was Awa I discussed it with. Boo yah. 20:59, September 10, 2015 (UTC) That's why I said there's a high chance. KingCannon (talk) 21:26, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Post-Timeskip Image updates? A possibility? I was wondering when you guys will be adding the rest of the Post-Timeskip images of the Blackbeard Pirates, after seeing the latest updates, so far, of currently 3 Blackbeard Pirates members when will they be update just like burgesses was?JustaNobody (talk) 03:01, October 9, 2015 (UTC) They simply haven't appeared yet. If they did, we'd update them. 03:40, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I was just re-reading one piece manga and the blackbeard pirates were first introduced in drum kingdom by dalton in chapter 133 they destroyed it so the first time we saw them was in 133 the wiki says different 20:27, March 27, 2016 (UTC)Marko "Blackbeard Pirates" or "Black Beard Pirates"? In Chapter 803/Episode 752, is written as "Black Beard". Capitán Noot (talk) 23:49, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Since the logical thing would be to use the known romanization of the name, maybe it would have to be changed to "Black Beard Pirates". But in that case, we might have changed other names, like "White Beard Pirates", and the names of "Brown Beard" and "Pink Beard". It's just my opinion, on this topic... I don't know. What the majority will decides. - Cdavymatias (talk) 15:57, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Keep this on Talk:Marshall D. Teach; no point in having the same discussion on multiple pages. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:29, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Vivre Card Bounties From what I can assume the blacked out bounties are from the fact they were locked up in Impel Down's Level 6 and the others can be dated as far back to the Sky Island Saga. Are there no objections?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:44, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Ship Type After taking a closer look, and with the revelations from the newest chapter, it looks like Blackbeard's new ships are xebecs. Would anyone object to me adding this? 06:08, September 28, 2019 (UTC)